


Our Night's Not Over

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Reader has a vagina, Reader's First Time, Virgin Reader, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: you just got to marry marko stunt the love of your life and now it was the wedding night and itd be your first time
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Our Night's Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope you like it man !

You both had finally started making your way home after a  _ long _ night of family, dancing, and not leaving each other's sides. 

You had finally married Marko Stunt and it was everything you ever wanted,  _ he _ was everything you ever wanted and you couldn't keep your eyes or hands off of him as you were driven home. 

"You're not too tired are you?" Marko asked, squeezing your hand where your fingers were laced together and bringing it up to his lips to kiss. You hadn't stopped smiling all night but this simple act brightened it again. 

"I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to." You said. Marko nodded and squeezed your hand again. 

"Great, because our night's not over." He said with a wink making you laugh. You felt your face heat up slightly and anticipation start to buzz inside of you. You weren't nervous, not with Marko. You trusted him with your life, you  _ did _ just marry him, this would just be your first time. 

Marko slid his hand up your arm to the back of your neck, you could feel the cool metal of his ring against your skin as he pulled you closer and it caused you to shiver. 

"I love you." Marko said as he rested your foreheads together. 

"I love you, Marko." Hearing those words over and over would never lose their weight. There was still a sense of warmth and happiness to hear that Marko loves you and that the feeling is returned. Marko leaned in fully and kissed you for what felt like the thousandth time that night and just like the words it never got old. Marko gently carded his fingers through your hair as you held his waist and kissed slow and softly. You had the rest of your lives, you could take your time now. 

The driver pulled up to your house and you both thanked him on the way out, finally home together again. 

Marko came up behind you, catching you by surprise when he scooped you up and began carrying you to the door. 

"Marko!" You shouted through laughter as you clung to his shoulders. He started laughing with you as he pulled you closer to kiss your cheek. 

"What? This is what married couples do right?" Marko giggled as he reached the front door, realizing he had to get his keys. 

“Oh uh can you...?” Marko smiled at you, face red and adorable. You reached around his waist into his pocket to pull out the keys so you could open the door. You cracked it open and settled your arms back around Marko's neck. 

"There, I'm sure you wanted to kick the door open." You laughed at how bright Marko's smile got at that. 

"This is why I love you!" Marko kicked the door with probably far more force than necessary from how it banged against the wall but you didn't care as you kept laughing into Marko's hair. 

He kicked the door equally as hard and locked it quickly before walking you towards the bedroom. Marko kissed at your chest and shoulder as he walked and it had your heart beating quicker. You got to the bedroom and Marko gently laid you down on the bed. He cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead, taking a moment to just look down at you. 

“You’re beautiful.” Marko trailed his hand down your shoulder and chest to rest on your hip. Your face was hot and your heart was pounding in the most pleasant way as Marko hovered above you. 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“I want you to kiss me.” You said and watched his smile grow again. 

“I can do that.” Marko leaned in and captured your lips gently moving against you and licking at your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and held him close with your hands in his hair. Marko was holding your hip, the other hand holding him up by your head. You can tell he was touching you tentatively, not wanting to rush you. It was sweet but you also knew you wanted this, wanted him, and you were too excited to wait any longer. 

You slid your hands down his neck to his collar to loosen his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Marko pulled back after a moment panting slightly and face flushed as you slowly revealed his skin. 

“Y/N…” 

“I want you.” You said looking up at him. Marko made a small noise in the back of his throat as you finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran your hands along his chest and down his torso. 

“Come here.” Marko pulled you back up with him until you were both standing beside the bed. Slowly he raised his hands and started undressing you careful of your methodically selected wedding attire. You shivered as your skin was exposed to the cool air of your bedroom and you stepped out of your shoes. Marko looked you up and down, biting his lip as he stepped back into your space. 

“God you’re so beautiful, you look incredible.” Marko pressed his fingers into your hips as you blushed. 

“Marko… you look beautiful, too.” You tucked yourself into Marko’s neck and pushed his jacket and shirt off so you didn’t feel as bare. Marko laughed before humming, eyes slipping shut as you kissed at his neck. 

“Mmm,  _ Y/N.” _ Your hands shook slightly in anticipation as you reached for his belt and started to undo it. You were still kissing at his neck and enjoying the feel of Marko's pleased hums under your lips but you pulled back as you slid his pants and underwear down leaving you both exposed. 

You looked down at where Marko was already hard and the sight was overwhelming. 

" _ Fuck. _ " You wanted to touch him but you waited to see if he'd give you a direction. 

Marko lifted your gaze back to him with a hand under your chin and kissed you letting his hands explore the expanse of your skin. You gasped as he pulled you closer and you felt his erection press against you and Marko slid his tongue inside your mouth. He moaned and rocked his hips into you a little more. You were coated with slick as Marko kept rocking against you, the sound of his moans adding to your arousal. Marko's hand traveled down the curve of your ass and around your thigh slowly making its way between your legs. 

"Okay, baby?" Marko broke the kiss as he teased around your thighs and dripping folds. 

"Yes,  _ please Marko _ ." You said breathlessly. Marko smiled and you mirrored his expression as he pulled you back to the bed. 

"Lay down, let me take care of you." Marko whispered into your ear causing you to shudder. You laid back down, eyes wide as Marko crawled over you. His hand rubbed up your thigh and back between your legs. 

"You ready?" Marko asked, grabbing your hand and lacing your fingers together as his other hand teased your entrance. You nodded and bit your lip as he pushed his finger into you. It was a weird feeling and your stomach tightened as you tried to get used to it but you spread your legs a little wider almost unconsciously. 

Marko watched your expression as he pressed in past his second knuckle. He curled his finger and you gasped, eyes widening as a moan fell from your lips. You shifted your hips down on his hand and Marko licked his lips at your reaction. 

"Is that good?" Marko asked.

" _ Yes. _ " You moaned again as Marko rubbed inside of you and started thrusting in and out. 

"Can I add a second one?" Marko kissed the back of your hand and your cheek before looking down at you, hovering an inch above you. 

"Y–yeah yeah, please.” You nodded. Marko brushed your hair away from your face and rubbed your hip soothingly. 

“Relax Y/N, I got you.” You didn’t realize you were holding your muscles slightly until his hands had you melting back into the mattress. Marko pulled his finger back out and added a second one with it. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the stretch. Your breathing picked up and you focused on where Marko was still massaging your hip. You carded your fingers through his hair and gripped at the back of Marko’s neck and closed the distance between you two again. Marko’s lips were so soft and inviting and they had you relaxing even further, opening up to his touch. 

Again Marko rubbed that spot inside of you and this time you arched your back, breaking the kiss, and choking out a whimper. 

“Is that the spot, babe?” Marko’s voice was low and sultry and your hips seemed to react on their own, rocking down to get more of that electric feeling. 

“Yes, mmm– _ oh god Marko. _ ” Thus far Marko was trying to focus on you but your sounds were so sexy and you looked incredible beneath him, his cocked throbbed and he couldn’t help thrusting himself against your hip. 

“Oh baby, I need you,  _ please. _ ” 

“You sure?” Marko was adorably sweet, you smiled at him and nodded again before pulling him back down into another kiss. 

“I love you.” You said in between kisses. 

“I love you, too.” Marko pulled his fingers out and smiled back down at you as he crawled forward slightly to grab a condom off the side table. He took a second to open the package, smiling sheepishly at you. 

“Safety.” You giggled and kissed his cheek as he got it open and rolled it on. 

“I appreciate it.” You laughed and held his hand again and he repositioned himself, lining up his erection and pausing to look at you again before pressing forward so slowly. It was agonizing as Marko filled you up carefully. Marko held your gaze until he was fully inside you, holding onto his patience as much as he could to make sure you were okay. 

“Can I…? How are you?” Marko asked, gripping the sheets by your head. You took a deep breath and you opened your legs more. 

“I’m okay, you can move…” You said but Marko stayed still for another second. 

“Are you–” 

“Fuck me, Marko.” You grabbed his hip and pushed him until he began pulling out. Marko moaned breathily as he leaned over and mouthed at your neck. 

“God you feel so good.” Marko groaned as he thrust back in. You whimpered at his words and the pleasure that started coursing through you. 

“Ah,  _ oh yeah.”  _ You rolled your hips and that drew another moan from Marko. His breath was hot against your skin and you held him close as the room was filled with your moans.

Marko squeezed at your chest and sucked at your neck as he started to pick up speed and it had your head spinning. 

"Y/N, baby–  _ fuck _ is that good?" Marko sat up enough to look at your expression again. Your head was back against the pillow, mouth open as you let out noises of pleasure. Marko's eyes were wide and possessive as he looked over you. 

"Yes! So good, Marko. Don't stop." You cried and Marko couldn't help the hard snap of his hips that jolted you up on the mattress and you saw stars as he hit deep inside of you. 

" _ Fuck! _ " 

"Sorry!" Marko tried to thrust in gentler but you gripped his hair with an intensity to your gaze. 

"Do it again." Marko moaned and pulled almost all the way out before slamming in again. He fucked you hard and fast and it had you moaning and arching your back, trying to roll your hips down into him. 

"Oh baby you're so gorgeous, feel so good." Marko murmured his praise as his eyes fluttered close. You could feel yourself shaking and another hard thrust had you crying out. 

" _ Marko _ !" Your body seemed to melt deeper into the bed as your chest heaved with heavy breaths. Marko held your hips tight as he kept snapping into you. 

"I'm so close, love you so much." You trailed a lazy hand Marko's torso to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath your fingertips. It felt beautiful. 

"I love you so much Marko." His gaze was so full of love when he looked back down at you before it twisted again. 

" _ Y/N!"  _ Marko called out before he was coming inside you. You felt the small pulse of his erection as he released and it elicited a small whine from the back of your throat before he was collapsing back onto you. 

Marko slowly slid out of you as he panted, tying off the condom and throwing it away before he laid back down beside you, cupping your cheek so you could turn to look at him. 

"How was it?" Marko asked, rubbing small circles along your cheekbone. 

"It was great." You smiled as he brightened up and pulled you in closer so he could hug you. 

"Really? That's great! Are you okay? Did I hurt you at all?" Marko rattled off questions in his sweet caring fashion. 

"I'm okay, just exhausted." You said, honestly. Your body was sapped of energy and you could feel the drowsiness from the whole day's events setting in. 

"I'll get you water!" Marko dashed off and you groaned at the show of energy from your husband. How he was able to do anything right now was baffling. Marko came back with a water bottle and some candy. 

"I kinda wanted some…" He explained and you laughed as he climbed back into bed. You sat up and took the water, drinking down more than you expected to as Marko ate and tucked himself beside you. 

"Thank you." You said after almost half the water was gone and you leaned into him as well. 

"No problem! I love you, Y/N." Marko kissed your cheek and nose before placing a soft kiss to your lips tasting like sugar. 

"I love you, too Marko." You wrapped your arms around Marko and held him close, intending to keep him there forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun i dont really have anything remarkable to say so just i hope you enjoyed  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
